


Betrayal (Joker VS Batman VS Superman (and Alfred))

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Undead, Water Of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Joker is immortal. He has Alfred in control and Batman and Superman in his power.





	Betrayal (Joker VS Batman VS Superman (and Alfred))

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weird bullshit dream last night... I just had to write it.

"At the beginning, God created heaven and earth.", The clown who stood behind Alfred giggled, his hands lying loosely on the shoulders of the butler. He was sitting at the head of a long table, Batman was tied to a chair on his left, and Superman was sitting on Alfred's right. Alfred himself had no chains or gags, he had been tortured and tricked by the clown until he lost all sense of his own self. Batman growled furiously in the Duck-Tape over his mouth and kept yanking at the shackles. Superman, on the other hand, thoughtfully watched the large bowl filled with crystal clear water that stood on the table. Joker leaned forward, forcing Alfred to bend.

"That, my dear Mr. Clark, is my life, isn't it funny, you're so close to getting rid of me, and yet you can not reach it." He chuckled, patted Alfred on the shoulders and then pulled away from the old man. Satisfied, he danced to Batman, leaned down and licked his neck contentedly. Batman rumbled deeply. Joker pointed again at the bowl. "I do not know if God made a mistake, whether it was a coincidence, or any happy inspirations, anyway ... I'm immortal, as you've already noticed so well, as long as that's so," he pointed out the cup- "There I stand, I am invincible." He grabbed a long knife demonstratively and rammed it into his chest. A little piece of gray dust trickled down as he pulled it out. No blood. He just stood there.

He dropped the knife carelessly, then walked around the table and put his hands on Clark's shoulders. Superman had clearly enough. Without a hitch, he tore open the chains and hit Joker so hard that he was thrown against the wall. He got up and grabbed the clown by the throat, and with a movement he threw him halfway across the hall. With a grunt, he tore one of the swords off the wall. The clown scrambled to his feet and laughed. "You can not hurt me, SUPERMAN!" He bellowed, staggering back a step and pulling a gun. He shot the whole magazine at Clark, which did not interest him much. The sword thrust through the clown's chest into a pillar behind him. He grinned at Clark and pulled out of his pocket a small colorful box. It exploded and mechanical sets of teeth on chains bit the steel man.

Enraged, Clark grabbed another sword and pushed it through the forehead of the clown. Joker grinned broadly, dragged Clark to him and looked deep into his eyes. "As long as the water is there, you can not do anything to me!" He whispered, bringing out a gold shimmering orb. He opened it with a few twists. A cryptonite splinter fell into his hand. Clark grabbed the clown's chin and his wrist. "Joker."  
  
Alfred had risen. He grabbed the bowl. Joker's eyes widened. He was shivering. "Alfred, do not do that!" He exclaimed. The old butler raised the bowl to his lips and drank the clear liquid in slow sips. Joker whined in disbelieve and absolute betrayal. Alfred dropped the bowl, walked over to Batman and cut him off. Joker's gaze sank down. Blood colored his shirt and he coughed. The splinter fell to the ground, then the colorful box, Superman stumbled backwards. He pulled the bits off of himself.  
  
"Is he dead?" Superman stood in front of the bleeding clown 5 foot away. Batman picked up the cryptonite splinter and pocketed it. He took a long look at the clown, wordlessly he hugged Alfred, then went out. Alfred put his arm on Clark's shoulder and led him out, too. Nothing remained but a cruel laughter in their memories.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dream went on with Tim and Dick walking through the forest until a light-green Pony (My little Pony) with a huge grin on its butt jumped in their way. Then a "to be continued" appeared. After that a group of 4 Pokemon had to hunt down packs of wolfes. Then I woke up...


End file.
